criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
What Happens in Fario, Stays in Fario
What Happens in Fario, Stays in Fario is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 112th case of the game and the 20th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Wealthy Street, district of Fario. Plot After finding that the mayor and Roberto Dias are now friends and that the team is now under Roberto's mercy they started to work to get on his good side. At the moment, Sandy came to the player and Barb and told them that she received a call from a Grand Pix Hotel that one the tourist is found head inside the room. Barb and the layer went to the scene of the murder where beside the body covered in blood they discover and his name inside his passport and that he is Eugene Berg, tourist from LEGION's Europe and a father of now-deceased LEGION's leader Lion. Right after shipping the body to the morgue the team started to examine clues and soon after discovered that Barb's girlfriend Rozetta Pierre knew the victim. As the team continued to progress, they found more reason to suspect a journalist Felix Dunlap, that the team met back in Financial Square, and a fashion model Jennifer Tanaka. When Matilda finished the autopsy, she informed the team that the killer used a sharp metal, not a blade but a metal to literally cut off the victim's veins but also that she discovered that she found fragments of the underskin chip that probably got on the victim in a time of a struggle against the attacker, concluding her to think that the killer has an underskin chip. After a while, Arif approached the team and told them that he found that he found the only tourist agency in Fario who accepts tourists from now Europe under dictatorship. Finding that fishy, the team went to the tourist agency and find more about the incident. There, the team just found a reason to have glitterati Madam Casandra on a suspect list, but also reason to interrogate Martin Taylor after discovering a strange gun that he needed to sell to the victim. The team then approached Felix once again in order to find why he threat the victim. Felix said that the victim cane from the LEGION's "paradise" and that as a father of LEGION's deceased leader he could've give him million dollars worth information but that the victim rejected so he decided to go with something else. They also spoke to Jennifer after analyzes of her pregnancy test. Jennifer told the team that she and the victim had an one-night stand but that things went in the opposite direction and that after finding that he made her pregnant, the victim decided to cut all relations with her and let her be on her own. Later on, while recapping the case at the hotel a bomb exploded inside the victim's room causing a small fire inside the hotel. The team quickly back upstairs to check for the crime scene damage but on the team relief, the bomb didn't cause a lot of damage but the killer still had enough time to raid the place. Despite place being in a mess, the player managed to collect more information about the victim and his relations with other suspects. The team quickly found that Madam Casandra uses voodoo to curse the victim. She explained that she knew the victim from her youth and that they were good friends until he started to talk bad about her, calling her with different names and that now, after all those years he back to her to try to get under her skin because she is a rich woman now and he lost everything after LEGION betrayed his trust. The team spoke to Rozetta once again after discovering that she left her headphones inside the victim's bedroom. Rozetta told the player that isn't how it looks like and that and that she indeed visited the victim but only because she heard that he could get her a special tickets for vacation for her and Barb, on what Barb smiles and hugged her, but still she said that she should have told her about that earlier. On the top of everything the team also spoke to Martin when they discover that he did a strange project about the victim. Martin told the team that he knows how it looks like but that he just don't trust him because the victim was still tied with LEGION and that he would never ever trust any Legionar. With the last collected evidence the team went to arrest Jennifer. Jennifer broke down once the team start to question her about the murder. She looked away, telling the team that he deserved death and that she didn't regret that she did after what she heard that he is ready to do. She said that once accidentally overheard his phone conversation with a strange person called Nerocius about someone called Aqucius and their plan of killing a specific list of people in the world, especially in Fario, that Dionisio created while was part of LUMIA and that even if he is dead the list will need to be filled with deaths of a persons marked on the list. She then said that her parents was on the top of the list as well that Eugene personally added their newborn child on the list while she spied on him which was the drop that filled up the cup. After that she bought the handcuffs and invited him to come to the hotel room so they can talk where she right after his entering attacked him the strongest she could, cutting his veins bits by bits. When Barb asked him if she had the listed, she shake her head, telling the team that there were no list but that she also that she felt how the player getting closer to her and in fear to not lose her son she planted a mini bomb as a distraction. Judge Lawson sentenced her to 20 years in prison. After the trial, Sandy approached the team, wanting to have an important conversation with the player about Roberto and his plans. Sandy told the player that she want to be more useful to the team and that he heard from her good friend that brother that is opened isn't really a brother but a cover-up for deeper operations and told the team that she would like to go undercover. Barb and the player told her that it could be very dangerous for her to go but she eventually convinced them to let her go. Barb told her that she still need a proper undercover outfit but the player said that Madam Casandra maybe have something that can fit her with other girls there. Madam Casandra told them that she left a suitcase at the lobby of the hotel and that there is a dress that will totally fit her. Barb and the player with Sandy went to search a hotel lobby where they found the suitcase with a torn dress inside. After restoring the dress the team, Barb told the player that she will go and prepare Sandy for he undercover job and that they can come later to see the result. After they finished, the player back to them and saw that Barb made an amazing job transforming a beat cop into a socialite. In the meantime, Felix approached the team and asked if they could help him with something. Mia and the player asked him that's the problem on what he said that he lost a very important USB stick when he went to investigate about the tourist agencies and their money stealing from tourists. The player and Mia went to the agency where they discovered the broken USB Felix wanted. In the way to make sure he don't do anything illegal the team send USB to Arif. He found that Felix worked on a story about the golden hourglass that Ben Davenport talked about in his motive but also that he painfully tried to interrogate Jennifer about that a couple of weeks ago. The team decided to visit her in prison and see if she knows anything about that. Jennifer then told the team that the story is true, but that the hourglass is not in USA and that only one person had access to it and that person was Stella Gibbs, but that they will need to question Martin if they want to know more. The team went to Martin who told them that she and Stella were close but that she tried to convince him to join LUMIA for a long time, telling him that when they once rule over America and world they can help him to be immortal and together with 32 chosen people be a new God on Earth, but that he rejected everything and that after that she teamed up with a shady lawyer and a person who looked like a child but with the voice of an adult who referred to himself as Donisio Dionisius. Because both of them are dead they back to the station, powerless and stuck in one spot, but then Arif approached and said that they got a strange hologram message from Ben himself. Ben in the message laughed at the team's face, telling the team that in the time they will get the message he will already be dead and also told them that they know nothing and that the real enemies of this game is not LUMIA but Dionisio and Stella, the betrayers and that is they want to know more they should see Dionisio's deposit box but that they will need to look more into history to find that. Right after his last words got said the message suddenly disappeared. Some moments later, the team make together to wish luck to Sandy in her first undercover job. Chief Loukas told her that in case she feels like her cover is blown up to stop the operation and quickly back to the department. Sandy told him that there is nothing to worry about. After she left, Madison came to the player telling them that she found a deposit box Ben's message talked about and that the deposit was opened by Dionisio in 1978, which on the team's huge surprise made all the story about time controlling hourglass true, and that deposit box is at the train station. With doubts, Mia and the player went to the train station and see is the deposit box is real or not... Summary 'Victim' * Eugene Berg (Found inside his hotel room with all his veins cut out) 'Murder Weapon' * Handcuffs 'Killer' * Jennifer Tanaka Suspects RPierreC20SFB.png|Rozetta Pierre FDunlapC20SFB.png|Felix Dunlap JTanakaSFB.png|Jennifer Tanaka MCasandraSFB.png|Madam Casandra MTaylorC20SFB.png|Martin Taylor Quasi-Suspect(s) SBennettQSFB.png|Sandy Bennett BDavenportQC20SFB.png|Ben Davenport Killer's Profile * The Killer has been to Las Vegas. * The Killer has an underskin chip. * The Killer reads 1987. * The Killer has earrings. * The Killer has black eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hotel's Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of cloths, Wallet) *Examine Pile of Cloths (Result: Bloody tickets) *Examine Wallett (Result: Rozetta's picture; New Suspect: Rozetta Pierre) *Ask Rozetta Pierre if she knows the victim (New Crime Scene: Hotel's Lobby) *Investigate Hotel's Lobby (Clues: Folder, Purse) *Examine Folder (Result: F DUNLAP; New Suspect: Felix Dunlap) *Examine Purse (Result: Papers; New Suspect: Jennifer Tanaka) *Question Felix Dunlap about the victim. *Give back purse to Jennifer Tanaka. *Analyze Bloody tickets (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has been to Las Vegas) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an underskin chip) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Tourist Agency (Clues: Victim's Wallet, Sport bag, trashcan) *Examine Victim's Wallet (Result: Picture) *Examine Examine Picture (Result: New suspect: Madam Casandra) *Examine Sport Bag (Result: Strange Device) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Warped paperVeins) *Ask Madam Casandra how she knows the victim (Profile Updated: Casandra has been to Las Vegas and has underskin chip) *Analyze Strange Device (09:00:00) *Analyze Veins (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer reads 1987) *Question Martin why he have a strange weapon (Profile Updated: Martin has been to Las Vegas; New Crime Scene: Stairs) *Investigate Stairs (Clues: Pile of books, broken object) *Examine Pile of Books (Result: Threat) *Examine Broken object (Result: Pregnancy test) *Interrogate Felix about his threat for the victim (Profile Updated: Felix has been to Las Vegas, has underskin chip and reads 1987) *Analyze Pregnancy Test (12:00:00) *Ask Jennifer why he didn't mention her pregnancy (Profile Updated: Jennifer has been to Las Vegas, has underskin chip and reads 1987) *Go to chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Raided Bedroom (Clues: Broken laptop, Plastic box, Pile of cloths) *Examine Broken laptop (Result: Laptop) *Examine Plastic Box (Result: Faded note on the voodoo doll) *Examine Faded note on the voodoo doll (Result: Note-threat) *Examine Pile of cloths (Result: Headphones) *Ask Madam Casandra why she tries to curse the victim (Profile Updated: Madam Casandra reads 1987) *Ask Rozetta what her headphones doing at the murder scene (Profile Updated: Rozetta has underskin chip) *Analyze Laptop (09:00:00) *Question Martin about his project about the victim (Profile Updated: Martin reads 1987) *Investigate Desks (Clues: Bloody metal pieces, Dirty rug) *Examine Bloody metal pieces (Result: Handcuffs) *Examine Dirty rug (Result: DNA) *Analyze Handcuffs (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears earring; Murder Weapon classified: Handcuffs) *Analyze DNA (15:00:00; attribute: The Killer has black eyes) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Lustful Shadows 2! Lustful Shadows 2 *See what Sandy is up to. *Ask Madam Casandra for help. *Investigate Hotel's Lobby (Clues: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase (Result: Torn dress) *Examine Torn Dress (Result: Dress) *Analyze Dress (06:00:00; Reward: Party Suit) *See what Felix wants (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Tourist Agency (Result: Broken pieces) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: USB Stick) *Analyze USB Stick (06:00:00) *Visit Jennifer in prison to ask her about Dionisio's golden hourglass (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Question Martin's and Stella's relationship *Listen to Ben's post death message *Investigate Raiden Bedroom (Clues: Papers) *Examine Papers (Result: Gold Hourglass notes) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Wealthy Street